


like real people do

by sunny_impalas



Series: Cyare'se [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, I had a plan and then it went somewhere completely different, Jealousy, M/M, i like it tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Paz, Din, and the baby visit Sorgan.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Omera (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Winta (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Cyare'se [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599319
Comments: 37
Kudos: 302





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Like Real People Do by Hozier. Also I wrote this really quickly, so don't judge too hard.

Since he had joined the guild, all Din had known was work. That much was obvious to anyone, and especially to Paz. The man had a hard time relaxing even before he became a father. Once he had adopted the most wanted bounty in the Galaxy, that had been amped up to ten. So when they flew over a planet Din said was Sorgan and the baby's ears perked up, Paz forced them to at least visit for a day. Poor Din hadn't been able to think up much of an argument and grumbled all the way down to the rich soil of the forest.

Paz carried the baby, who now appreciated his existence quite a lot, all the way to the little village as Din led the way. The former _beroya_ 's shoulders were stiff as they walked, as if he were marching towards combat instead of friends he had made months ago. Paz huffed and grabbed Din's hand, tugging him close to his side instead of the foot in front of him he had been. Din let out an amused huff and let his hand be taken hostage. The taller of the two squeezed his hand, and he got another squeeze in reply.

Once they reached the village a group of children came running up to Din, squeaking excitedly and pulling on his cape. He saw Din kneel down and let the children ask questions. A girl with short brown hair and equally as dark eyes shoved her way to the front of the group and Din tilted his head, an action the girl copied. The Mandalorian laughed and set his hand on the girl's shoulder, a smile being pulled from her.

"If you can find me your mother, I'll let you play with him as much as you'd like."

The words caused the children to scatter, yelling for the woman. Paz offered Din his hand and pulled him up once it was taken. The younger muttered something about him being a show off, to which Paz chuckled. The three of them started to walk deeper into the village, Din being greeted by various farmers. It was quaint, that much Paz could appreciate.

As they reached the center of the village a woman who was being followed by the children from earlier walked up to them. The children pushed past her and to Paz, looking up at him expectantly. He hummed and took the wiggling child from his shoulder and handed him to the brown haired girl, who promptly ran off with him. He felt Din's finger twitch next to his hand, the only sign that the kid being out of his sight bothered him. The woman's eyes held something as they landed on Din, which made Paz square his shoulders.

"Hey there stranger." She greeted, voice warm. Her eyes flicked between the two of them and she looked down, clearing her throat slightly.

Paz felt like a jealous peacock and puffed his chest a bit, Din none the wiser. He simply nodded in acknowledgment and clapped his hands together, looking around. Paz tilted his head a bit as Omera touched Din's arm, some primal and animalistic part of him hissing, " _Ibac'ner_."

He hadn't realized that in his green-eyed haze he had zoned out. Din had to touch his arm to get him to snap back into reality, apparently they were trying to ask him something.

"Does that sound good to you?"

"Um..."

Din sighed roughly and said, "Do you want to walk back to the Crest with me to get some of our stuff?"

Paz nodded stiffly and turned to start walking away, until his manners came back to him and he looked back at the woman. "It's nice to meet you..." He didn't know her name. Shit.

"Omera. It's nice to meet you too." She smiled and Paz felt a pang of guilt for being cold to her earlier, until he noticed her eyes lingering on Din and he swiftly turned back around, Din following a few paces behind.

Once they were away from the village Paz slowed so Din could catch up with him. They went along in companionable silence until the shorter man turned to him and stopped walking. The action had the larger stop dead in his tracks and turned to face Din.

"Are you jealous of Omera?"

Paz cleared his throat, and hesitated over what he was going to say. That, regrettably, was a dead give away to Din who gasped and poked a finger straight against his chest plate.

"You are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Liar!"

Din was laughing, which was both the most amazing thing he had ever heard and was also a sound that had a way of making his emotions prickle up. In a good or bad way, he had no clue whatsoever. Paz's subconscious decided bad, as he let out a low growl and pulled Din flush against him. His fingers dug into the covered hips, he felt the way the smaller man's breath hitched and his lips whirled up ever so slightly beneath his helm.

Paz leaned down and buried his visor in Din's shoulder and sighed. He muttered something inaudible and Din sighed. He slowly wrapped his arms around Paz's broad shoulders and waited for him to repeat himself.

Eventually, the older man did with a grumbled sigh as he muttered, "I just... I hated the way she looked at you, Din. I probably sound hopeless, but I just... You're _mine_."

The last sentence was practically growled out and Din felt a shiver shoot up his spine. He'd deny it until the last star burned out, but he liked this side of Paz, it was unbelievably hot and he felt a surge of want shoot through his bloodstream as well. Paz just held Din tighter, almost as if his hold loosened the shorter man would float way. It made him feel precious and so very wanted it made him melt a little under his beskar.

Paz huffed and lifted Din off the ground, an undeniable squeak sounding from the back of his throat as they started moving. After a few seconds he was placed back on the ground only to be scooped back up bridal style just as quickly. Din huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like an upset toddler. The action made Paz laugh, which Din felt vibrate through the thick metal covering his chest and into his very soul.

"Put me down, Paz."

"I don't think so, _pretty boy_."

Din scoffed and shook his head, "You haven't seen my face since we were children."

"Still, I know under all that armor you're pretty." Paz replied, clearly pleased with himself.

They moved along in silence for a while until Din spoke again, muttering, "Why can't I walk?"

"Because pretty boys like you shouldn't have to work all the time. And don't act like you aren't working constantly, the child is a handful."

Din went quiet and Paz decided he won. In the midst of his victory he tightened his hold around the smaller man and murmured, "How do you feel about me showing you how to relax once we're on the ship, my soft boy?"

Din audibly inhaled and melted into Paz's chest, embarrassment clear in his body language.

"I'd like that, _ner cyare_."

Paz grinned like the cat who got the canary all the way to the Razor Crest.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment they make me write more. This is an AO3 exclusive because I'm starting to like it more than Tumblr  
> \--  
> Translations
> 
> Beroya: Bounty hunter
> 
> Ibac'ner: That's mine, it's mine
> 
> (Ner) cyare: (My) beloved


End file.
